the ultimate teens
by ww2killer
Summary: While doc Connors was working on a time machine after an accountant something comes thought and get a big surprised and have to keep them out of trouble and to keep their secret R
1. Chapter 1

The ultimate teens

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction hope you like it and R&R

It's a typical day at the tri-carrier training room

Peter ''hey it's your friendly neighborhood Spiderman just training with ava aka white tiger for right now she has more points but I can reach that''

Soon the score Ava 50 peter 30

Peter ''well I guess you win''

Ava ''well I don't know about you but I have a feeling you kept getting distracted by something''

Peter pauses

Peter ''well I did get distracted mostly by ava she's just beautiful and when she flies in the air its hot and just looking at her body sometimes I can't help it''

End

Peter ''I can't say I get distracted''

Ava ''well next time you may win''

Soon peter goes to the lab to see doc Connors (he's back to normal I haven thought of it yet)

Peter ''hey doc what you working on''

Doc Connors ''I'm working on an old time machine''

Peter ''whoa a time machine does it work''

Doc Connors ''no maybe in a few years or months and It could work''

Soon peter leaves and heads to the bridge and finds fury and the rest of his team

Peter ''hey fury any villains attacking''

Fury ''no it's been a quiet week''

Suddenly the emergency alarm goes off and peter and his team go to where it's coming from and it's the lab and they see the doc and the time machine with a big bright light and with some lightning coming from it

Peter ''doc Connors what's happening''

Doc Connors ''I don't know I may have turned it on''

Right then the light gets brighter and then it goes out with a lot of smoke and the machine busted

Peter ''well I guess no time traveling''

Ava ''doc Connors what happen''

Sam ''yah what happen''

Doc Connors ''well I was connecting the wires to the main power sours and then this happen''

Connors points at the machine

Soon the team help clean up the lab and peter finds something under some rubbish and is amazed

Peter ''HEY GUYS come here''

Sam ''what is it web head''

Peter ''I need help left this Luke can you give me a hand''

Luke ''sure''

Peter and Luke left the rubble and the team are amazed to find 5 bodies of 5 teenagers their age

Peter ''guys I don't remember them being here''

Ava ''who are they''

Sam ''does anyone notice something about them''

Luke ''that they have similar outfits like ours''

Danny ''I think we should take them to the medical center''

Peter and his team take the teens to the medical center and report to fury

Fury ''so you found them in the lab''

Peter ''yah but I have a strange feeling to them''

Fury ''like how''

Peter ''I can't explain it as if I know them''

Ava ''yah I have the same feeling''

Sam ''the same with me''

Luke ''yah I just have that feeling''

Danny ''most indeed''

Fury ''well we'll find out who they are''

Peter ''look''

Peter points out and the teens are waking up

Peter ''should we go in''

Fury ''go see if they will give you answers''

Peter and his team enter and they all look at each other and they go to the ones that look like them

Peter with the girl with the Spiderman like out fit

Ava with the boy with the white tiger like out fit

Sam with the boy who have his nova like out fit

Luke with the boy with the powerman like out fit

And Danny with the girl with the iron fist like out fit

Peter ''who are you''

''I'm Alex parker''

Peter ''wait did you say parker''

Alex ''yes my dad's last name is parker''

Peter look at the other's and back to Alex

Peter ''what's your dad's name''

Alex ''well its peter parker''

Peter is left speechless with the rest

Peter ''does he have an aunt''

Alex ''yes he calls her aunt may''

Alex ''why are you looking at me like that''

Peter ''because I'm peter parker''

Alex ''oh no''

Alex looks at the other teens

Alex ''we must have gone to the wrong time''

Peter ''who are all you guys''

Alex and the rest get up

Alex ''we are a team of teens and we are your children your son's and daughters''

Alex ''I'm the leader and they call me spider woman''

''I'm max Ayala Alex's brother''

Max ''me and Alex are the don and daughter of you two''

Peter ''what me and Ava''

Ava ''get together''

''I'm Megan alexander''

Sam ''so I have a daughter who am I going to be with''

Megan ''my mom is Mary Jane''

''I'm Dan cage your son''

Luke ''well I thought you had my looks''

Dan ''thanks''

''I'm clover rand your daughter''

Danny ''as the clovers back in…''

Clover ''…K'un-L'un in the gardens you named me their when I was born''

So the team talk with their children

Ava and peter

Peter ''so me and Ava had you''

Alex ''yes you always told me the story of how you picked what we should be''

Ava ''and what is it''

Alex ''well you flipped a coin but I have my dad's power and personality''

Max ''and my mom say that I had her power to have the tiger amulet''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this next chapter coming soon R&R


	2. Chapter 2 family meeting

The ultimate teens

This is ww2killer sorry I have updated in a while here are new chapters

Last time peter and his team Ava discovered that the teens are their kids and let's see what goes on

For right now both teams are in the meeting room a crosses from each other with fury in the middle

Fury ''so you are from the future and the kids of my team''

Alex ''yes we all work for shield under your son's order''

Max ''yes sir he tells us all about you and of what owe parents did''

Fury ''well I hope you stay out of trouble them my team''

Dan ''yes sir we stay out of trouble''

Fury ''well good so how did you get here''

Alex ''well we were planning to visit when our parents met as a couple and team''

Max ''so we get in but we didn't know about the damaged wires that made it explode and I must have hit the wrong date and would here''

Peter ''well can you go back''

Alex ''well yes I have the watch that gets us back''

Alex moves her sleeve and shows the watch

Ava ''so why not us it''

Clover ''well while getting here it got shorted its fuse while we were riding and we can't use it unless we get it fixed''

Megan ''yah and most of the parts have been invented yet''

Alex ''basically''

Max ''were stuck here for a while maybe months''

Fury ''well will see if we can fix it but till now my…aw your parents well take care of you''

Alex ''fine with us''

After that the kids stand and solute at fury and leave with peter and his team fallow behind leaving fury

Fury ''I've got to teach my team to be more like them''

So after a few minutes peter and his team take their kids to peter's house

Peter ''so do you guys have any clothes under your suits''

Alex and her team looked at their suits

Alex ''max did you bring our clothes in your bag''

Max ''sorry I forgot them''

Alex ''well all we have is our suits''

Ava ''well you Megan and clover can use my clothes''

Peter ''yah and the guys can use mine Sam's Luke's and Danny's clothes''

Alex ''well ok them''

Soon everyone are in normal citizen clothes and in the living room

Peter ''ok we all have questions for you guys''

Alex ''ok me and max will start for you and mom''

Peter and Ava look at each other and blush a bit

Alex ''well I was the first born and then came max we found out of you being heroes when we were thirteen when we found your outfits''

Max ''I was thinking of being like you dad but I had more of my mom's talent''

Alex ''yah and I got the spidery sense so I got dad's outfit''

Alex ''soon you trained us and then took us to shield''

Peter ''what about the other's''

Max ''well after a few years and shield becoming more worldwide you guys have normal lives and went you serried ways till you all had us''

Ava ''so me and peter got together''

Peter ''and we break up the team''

Alex ''well for a while till you had us you all med up again and you still fight crime sometimes''

Alex ''so Megan your life''

Megan ''ok''

Megan ''well for me I got my power's went I was 9 years old and for a while I kept it a secret till my dad and mom found out''

Sam ''what do you mean''

Megan ''well at first I thought I was a bit upset of me having my powers but till you trained me I was able to control it and was able to do what you do''

Sam ''so me and M.J get to gather''

Megan ''well I do have her red heir''

Sam ''I thought that was dye''

Megan ''no the red stripes are your and mom's hair combined''

Megan ''Dan your turn''

Dan ''well the time I discovered my power was the time I was at a park and there were these men shooting at the police and I got hit and the bullet did nothing no hole and no blood''

Luke ''so who do I get with''

Dan ''well you met mom at a mission when you landed in front of her'

Luke ''ok then''

Dan ''soon I got my strengths and I got in the team''

Dan ''so clover''

Clover ''um…ok''

Alex ''she's the nerves type''

Alex whispers at peter

Clover ''well I was born in the temple back in K'un-L'un so when you were carrying me in your arms you took me to the garden and you named me clover''

Danny ''and who am I with''

Clover ''well you med mom when you got back to k'un-L'un and then I got the iron fist when I was training and you passed it on to me''

Danny ''and the scar''

Clover moves her sleeve

Clover ''the daughter of you enemy scorpion attacked you in your sleep but you and mom lived but I got hurt''

Danny goes up to her and hug's her

Peter gets up and

Peter ''well if you guys are like us then let's go out family bonding''

Alex ''you are on web head''

Peter ''what you call me''

Alex ''well Uncle Sam did tell me to call you that''

Max ''yah uncle bucket head helped with that''

Peter ''no one but me call's Sam bucket head you are my son''

Peter tells him while grabbing him by the neck under his arm with a nuggy

Soon peter and his team and kids are in their suits and on top of a building

Peter ''ok let's see if you as good as your dad''

Pause

Peter ''man that is weird to say''

Peter ''also the fact I get to be with Ava''

End

Peter ''ok then let's flip''

Peter shoots his web at the building and swings and does some flips in the air and land on his feet on the other building and looks up to Alex

Peter ''beat that''

Alex ''ok dad''

Alex shoots her web to where peter is and sticks it to the ground to where she is and then starts to ride the web and jumps up and lands on her hand and on her tip of her foot and lands near peter

Alex ''so how was that you thought me to swing but I got new moves''

Peter ''ok then''

Peter ''let's go to the others and see how my son does to your mom''

So peter and Alex get back and see Ava with max

Ava ''ok let's race through these buildings and see how you do''

Max ''ok mom''

Ava and max lay on the floor and run Ava jumps the first building and lands on the floor and grabs the pole and swings to the end

Max runs and jumps the first building and takes out his claws and uses then to grab the air conditioner and claws right through it and lands on top of a pole and swings to Ava

Max ''how was that mom''

Ava ''yes sweetie''

Ava gives him a hug till peter gets a feeling

Peter ''AVA MAX MOVE''

Peter pushes them to see venom with the Frightful Four and taskmaster

This is ww2killer I hope you like this R&R will update next saturday


	3. Chapter 3 family time

The ultimate teens

This is ww2kiler sorry I haven updated I got busy to do it here are the new chapters

Ok last time peter and his team and their future teenagers have shown their skills but now have to face some villains

For right now peter and his team are facing the villains so let's see what happens

Peter ''ok its venom the Frightful Four and taskmaster shouldn't that hard''

Alex ''yah dad you face them a lot of times and always kick their asses''

Peter ''ok who taught you to talk like that''

Alex ''you did''

Peter has a surprised look and Ava looks at him

Ava ''nice on spidey''

Taskmaster ''so it's Spiderman and his team but I don't remember the look a likes''

Alex ''well taskloser we are…''

Peter quickly puts his hand over Alex's mouth and whispers in her ear

Peter ''we can't let them know who they will take you and do something''

Alex ''ok fine''

Peter ''so what do you guys want anyway''

Taskmaster ''well we want to take you out so I found some others to help''

Peter ''well I got my own help''

Taskmaster ''take them out''

All the villains run at them

Peter ''let's take them down''

Let's get them team

Peter ''ok everyone knows who to be with''

Sam ''wait who''

Peter ''you know you with and every one with their''

Sam ''oh now I get it''

(What peter meant his team with their future kids)

Peter and Alex are with venom

Ava and max with taskmaster

Danny and clover with klaw

Luke and Dan with thundra

Sam and Megan with wizard

With peter and Alex fight venom Alex sees the trapster but she just shoot her web to clog his blaster and gets covered in his glue

Peter ''how did you…''

Alex ''you kidding me you taught me to do that to the future trapster''

Peter ''ok them that makes senses''

Alex ''let me end this high volt webs activate''

Alex tells her web shooters

Peter ''shoot what''

Alex ''something you made for me''

Alex shoots her web and it hits venom and sends a higher volt of electricity then peter's web and that knocks out venom

Peter ''so I made that''

Alex ''yah it has 10 different webs''

Alex tells peter while the web she shoot returns back in her web shooter

Meanwhile with Ava and max

Ava ''ok taskmaster we can take you down''

Taskmaster ''we shall see''

Ava ''well we got some know moves for you''

Ava runs to taskmaster and lands a few punches and sends taskmaster flying till he comes back and does the same thing to Ava

Max ''don't worry I got him''

Max stands in front of taskmaster then throws some smoke pellets and extents his claws and they glow purple and then slashes taskmaster and then the smoke clears

Ava ''what did you do he's coming''

Max ''wait for it''

As taskmaster runs to max and Ava her starts to slow down and freezes in front of then and his fist on front of max's face

Taskmaster ''what did you do to me''

Max ''it's a special mixture I made to freeze the human body as the muscles just stop for an hour so you can't move''

Max tells taskmaster and pokes him and her rocks back and forth

Ava ''that's amazing how did you know how to do that''

Max ''well you taught me and made different types of claw modes''

Ava ''well you are the best''

Meanwhile with Danny and clover

Danny and clover are both facing klaw and he sends a sonic blast they dodge it and then Danny hits klaw and moves his claw and points it at klaw's head and blasts which makes him distracted

Clover ''dad do you know the flaying dragon''

Danny ''what do you got planted''

Clover ''just get ready''

So Danny gets on the floor to his knee and puts his hands together and then clover runs to him and Danny sends her in to the air and her left hand start's to glow yellow and she then punches the floor and a stream heads to klaw and sends him in to the air

Danny ''how did you do that''

Clover ''well you and the masters taught me to control the iron fist and was able to that you are the best''

Danny ''you are the true person to handle the iron fist''

Meanwhile with Luke and Dan

Luke ''well its muscle against strength''

Dan ''dad let's do the double punch fly''

Luke you may be from the future but I know what that is''

Luke and Dan whisper to each other

Thundra ''let's get this over with''

Thundra runs at them and hits the ground to send them flying but they jump before she could do it Luke then falls on top of her and they both get up and while she gets up both Luke and Dan wind up and hit her with one of their fists and hit her and knock her out

Luke ''so who taught you that''

Dan ''well you do train to fight and I pick this up with you to double the power in us men''

Luke ''you are the best my man''

Luke grabs Dan and gives him a nuggy

Meanwhile with Sam and Megan

Sam ''come on wizard give me your best shot''

Wizard ''oh I will''

Wizard then blast Sam but he dodges it and blast back at him

Megan ''I got this guy''

Megan fly's to wizard and blast him and as he moves out of the way he puts an anti-gravity desk in on

Sam ''was that your plan''

Wizard ''I would agree to that what was the point of that''

Megan ''well as a diversion''

On wizard's back is a small bomb that starts to flash its red light and beeps faster and faster and it explodes in a blast of blue light

And knocks wizard out

Sam ''what was that''

Megan ''well uncle web head help me make these that I use my blast to make then explode''

Sam ''that is so amazing''

So after that peter and his team pile up the villains and get together

Peter ''well taskmaster I guess I win again''

Peter ''way to go team lets phone fury to get them''

Alex ''yah you did it again dad''

As Alex say's that venom hear that

In his thought

Venom ''so they are the kids of those heroes well if I take one out i can take them all''

So venom sharpens his hand to a knife and points it to Ava and stretches his hand to her but peter sees him and

Peter ''AVA MOVE…''

Peter pushes Ava and gets stabbed

Alex and max ''NO DAD''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked his chapter will update next Saturday


	4. Chapter 4 new member in the team

The ultimate teens

This is ww2killer with a new chapter just R&R

Ok last time peter and his team and their future kids had fought the villains but venom had stabbed peter

For right now peter still has venom's hand knife in his body first Ava grabs peter max slashes venoms arm off and Alex knocks venom out with the electric webs

Ava ''peter how are you feeling

Peter talks with some blood being spit while talking

Peter ''I'm…I'm fine…really…I…just wanted…to save…you''

Peter closes his eyes

Ava ''peter peter stay with me please''

From behind comes a shield ship and out comes fury they get peter ready get him in the medical center in the tri carrier

For right now after 10 hours the team and family are waiting till the doors open and out comes fury

Ava ''how is he''

Fury ''he lost a lot of blood and punctured a lung but he will be fine you can go see him''

So Ava and the team go in but first they let Ava Alex and max in

They go in and see peter hooked up in a lot of machines and he turns his head and smiles

Ava ''peter are you ok''

Peter has an oxygen mask on but he gives a thumbs up

Alex ''dad we were so worried for you and us''

Ava ''whys that''

Max ''well if dad died we would not excised and the people you beat up would change the future''

Peter talks but in a weak whisper

Peter ''well…I'm glad…that didn't…happen…I just…want to…keep Ava…safe''

Ava ''well thank you peter but I feel this is fault''

Ava tells peter while looking at all the things keeping peter alive but Ava feels peter's hand on her hand

Peter ''shhh…Ava don't…cry…I would…risk my life…for you''

Ava ''peter I was waiting to tell you something but today I feel I owe you one''

Peter ''ask…away''

Ava ''peter ever since I first med you I wanted to tell you this I know it has paid off''

Ava looks at Alex and max smiling

Ava ''peter parker I…love you''

Peter ''Ava…I love you…too''

Peter then moves his hand and moves the oxygen mask and Ava knows what to do and they kiss

Soon they finish peter puts the mask back

Ava ''well lets tell the other's you're ok''

So the others come in

Luke ''spidey you live''

Sam ''I can't believe you did that it was kind a cool''

Danny ''indeed friend a life for a life yours for Ava's''

Megan ''well I'm glad uncle web head is ok''

Dan ''hey guys you forgot''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Alex ''oh yah I forgot''

Sam ''what is it''

Megan ''clover will explain''

Clover ''well back when I was little I trained in K'un-L'un I found the power of healing''

Alex ''that's right when I broke my arms she healed me and got back to fight''

Ava ''so you can heal peter''

Clover ''well yes but for his injury's I can do it myself but it may take a week or with my dad I can have him ready in three days''

Danny ''for my friend I will help''

Clover ''dad just focus the iron fist and find the problems''

So clover and Danny start to do it and some of peter's wounds heal up fast and they finish in 5 minutes

Peter ''wow I feel great but I still feel some pain''

Clover ''well that's why it would take three days because with use I can only can heal you for you be able to walk''

Peter ''well help me up Ava''

So Ava helps him up and hand him a cane

So peter and Ava both walk together and the team walk to see fury but before they do they pass the lab where the time machine sent the kids from some lights and small bolts of lightning start to give out bright lights and the team can see something coming out and its stops

Ava ''what was that''

The team hear something but its moving fast but then something attacks Sam

Sam ''help guys get it off''

Then Ava gets some lights up and see it's a dog

Ava ''is that a dog''

Peter ''yah a German shepherd''

Alex ''wait did you say a…''

Max ''German shepherd''

Alex and max ''REX''

As they say that the dog looks up and runs at them and they laugh and the dog licks them

Peter ''so I guess you know this dog''

Alex ''it's rex the dog that saved you and you kept him''

Peter ''what do you mean''

Alex ''well when you were fighting some gang from robbing a back one guy was about to shoot you but then rex attacked him and you kept him''

Sam ''and is he trained''

Alex ''yes why''

Sam ''he attacked me''

Max ''well that's because a few times dad used you helmet as a bowl and he loves food so he always jumps you''

Sam ''yah great to know''

So rex turns and sees peter and walks to him

Peter ''hey buddy I just have one question''

Alex ''yah how did he get here''

Max ''well maybe when the machine broke he must have gotten hit and was sent here''

Peter ''well lets go and see fury and tell him we have another family member''

Ava ''yah lets go boy''

Rex gets up and fallows them and they go to see fury

Peter ''hey fury''

Fury ''well I thought you were going to be on that bed for two months''

Peter ''well clover and Danny helped and I'll be back in two more days''

Fury ''that's good to hear''

Ava ''and also we got this''

Then rex enters the room

Fury ''where it that dog come from''

Alex ''he's out dog he just came from the future''

Fury ''well I hope no other pets are coming''

Alex ''why''

Fury ''well he's peeing behind nova''

Sam turns to see rex peeing on him

Sam ''yew gross''

Alex ''sorry uncle bucket head somehow he doesn't lick you''

Sam ''well maybe someone trained him''

Sam looks to peter

Peter ''what don't look at me''

Megan ''well in the future I have a golden retriever''

Dan ''I have a hamster''

Clover ''well a small dragon''

Everyone looks at clover

Danny ''a dragon''

Clover ''well I found a frozen egg and it's a small version of the dragon my father fought to get the iron fist that he earned''

Alex ''for me and max it's rex''

Fury ''well I'm fine with one pet so for right now there is no attacks so you are free to go''

Peter ''alright thanks fury''

So the team leave and head to peter's house

Peter ''well we have nothing to do can you guys tell us a bit about our future''

Alex ''I guess we could say a few thing''

This is ww2killer I hope you like this chapter R&R will update soon


End file.
